Vampires/Monster Races
Vampires is the name given to all the descedants of the red-eyed Monster Races, that used to live in the human world, until hundreds of years ago. It includes those belonging to one of the five monster races (vampires, werewolfs, succubi, ghosts, zombies) and the mixed bloods of them. History Hundreds of years before, in the human world, humans were ruled by a species much superior to them. The rulers, who called themselves vampires, bred fear with overwhelming power and drank human blood in order to survive. They had two leaders, Carmilla and Vlad Tepes. Carmilla who pitied the humans, proposed the creation of Crepuscule, a world especially designed for the non-human races. In the new world, the species wouldn't have to drink blood and the red sky would nullify their weakness against the sun. In exchange, the new world would take away youth, causing all the descendants of the species to age and die, just like humans. Most were sick of eternal life and accepted the condition, but some, Vlad Tepes' followers, rejected it. So the world was created excluding those who opposed. Those who opposed Karmilla's plan and stayed back at the human world are now considered long extinct. However after Theresa went on a rampage and destroyed Crepuscule the vampires that survived are now living in the human world in secret away from the humans they are being watched over unaware by Lark and Bathory from the shadows. First Generation The first generation are the vampires are that existed before Crepuscule was created. Unlike the newer generations, as they are unaffected by the creation of Crepuscule, their lifespans are infinite and they cannot die of old age. Most of them are currently at the Council, supporting the world. Purebloods and Mixed bloods Before the creation of Crepuscule, there existed mostly purebloods, with some rare cases of mixed bloods. Because a minority rejected Carmilla's plan and stayed in the human world, the population of the species in the new world decreased in an instant, and they had to give up racial purity to maintain their numbers. As a result, mixed blood is rampant in Crepuscule. Vampire blood is genetically strong, so, for the most part, mixed bloods have vampire characteristics. So the inhabitants of Crepuscule have taken up to call themselves vampires, no matter their affiliation. But some rare cases of purebloods remain, especially among the First Generation and families that try to maintain the purity of their blood by intermarrying within their own race. Eye differences Although they are considered the red-eyed race, vampires do not always have red eye color. It can be pink or orange or any other reddish color. Eye shapes that don't fit in any of the standard five categories, can be classified as mixed blood. Since many mixed bloods live in Crepuscule, the eye shape is not relevant except for the purebloods. Hierarchy Until the creation of Crepucule, there existed a perceived hierarchy between vampires, which was: Pureblood vampires > other races > werewolves > zombies However with so many mixed bloods now in Crepuscule, this hierarchy has become meaningless. Instead, the purebloods of each race are held higher. Since the vampires are the representative race, pureblood vampires are held highest. Birth and grow of vampires Most of their life is similar to a human's, like clothing, food, housing etc. They all have a mother and a father and are born after 10 months of pregnancy, but vampire women don't go into labor when giving birth and there is no period of recovery from a pregnancy. Their growth is similar to the human growth. Before Crepuscule was created a large difference in growth existed between humans and vampires and vampires didn't grow naturally old and die. But now, vampires have adopted human characteristics and have a similar growth and death to them. They only have a slightly longer lifespan and a more extended youth than humans. Mutants Because of the nature of Crepuscule, some newly born vampires, both purebloods and mixed bloods, were born with genetic traits different from those of their parents. Since vampires are considered an unchanging species, these changes are akin to a miracle. But, for unknown reasons, the number of mutants being born in Crepuscule keeps increasing. Weaknesses Due to their peaceful lifestyle since they came to Crepuscule, the vampires after the first generation became even more sensitive to their weaknesses. Sunlight, silver, flowing sacred water, garlic etc. are their biggest fears. Severe cam up with a antidote to make the vampires immune to the sunlike using Carmella's blood. Category:Vampire/Monster Races Category:Species